Bianca DeSousa
Bianca DeSousa ''is a Senior '(Grade 12) ''at ''LCS'. '''Bianca '''was rebellious, often ''skipping class and causing trouble -- ''while her strong point was being a talented dancer. ''She had a reputation around the school for being promiscuous, and therefore had few friends because of her attitude. ''She's the older sister of Etienne DeSousa; she is good friends with Drew Torres; she recently broke up with Adam Torres. BIO Season 10 In Imma Be (1), '''Bianca '''is shown, informing her brother, Etienne, about Lakehurst. '' In Skyscraper (1), Bianca meets Adam at school; deciding to see what's bugging him. She discovers that his grandmother is visiting, and it would require him to be Gracie. ''and ''Skyscraper (2), Bianca arrives to school the next day, shocked to see Gracie instead of Adam. Bianca gives Gracie a reality check, informing her that Adam needs to come back and live life the way he wants to. Bianca's words are enough to persuade Adam to finally let go of Gracie -- this time, forever. Bianca -- ''in ''Her Diamonds (1) -- ''is celebrating her birthday. ''She is first shown talking with Etienne, when he asks her what he would like for her birthday. Jokingly, she states a car; however, Etienne reveals that he would totally buy her a car if he had that kind of money. Adam then shows up, wishes her happy birthday, and informs her that he got them Ball Room Dancing tickets. Bianca ''and ''Adam constantly flirt throughout the rest of the day. As they are leaving en route to Bianca's car -- they are mugged. Bianca realizes that she knows their attacker and Adam is left with a knife wound. In Her Diamonds (2) -- Bianca is a little shaken from last night's recent event. She gets into a conversation with Drew about what happened. Bianca then states that she has to fix everything. Bianca goes to a club, where she finds she and Adam's attacker, Cooper. Bianca ends up sleeping with Cooper -- to keep Adam off of his radar. Bianca is then shown with Adam, and she doesn't tell him anything about going to see Cooper and she just holds his hand. In Fuckin' Perfect (1), Bianca is first shown with Adam, she's starting to feel guilty about what she'd done. Apparently, Bianca had already informed Drew of the miserable deed. Adam overhears the conversation between Drew and Bianca and is able to put two and two together. He confronts both Drew and Bianca for telling him about it. In Fuckin' Perfect (2), Bianca attempts to apologize to Adam at the beginning of the episode, but it proves to be useless. She then receives help from Drew, who manages to get Adam to talk with her. Bianca and Adam later reconcile and they both are happy. The Aftermath In Back To December (1), Bianca is shown at the Dot with Adam, Adam is trying to convince Bianca to come over for dinner. Bianca reluctantly agrees. At first, the dinner is going great, until Audra confronts Bianca about Adam's wound. Bianca realizes that Adam is trying to defend her, but it proves to be pointless. In Back To December (2), Bianca is shown as Adam approaches her. Bianca informs Adam that she respects his mother's wishes to know what's best for her children. Bianca then breaks up with Adam, something she didn't want to do.